Honey don't you be afraid (If we got nothing we got us)
by Allthesestars
Summary: Collection of one-shots, some au's, some canon, about our favorite savior and pirate.
1. pinky promise

**3x17 canon divergence: Killian tells Emma about the curse. **

**...**

"That bitch did what?" Emma exclaims from where she is perched on the kitchens counter.

Killian barely looks at her from where he is sitting on her couch, too interested in his rings.

"The witch cursed me so if a kissed you I'll take away your powers."

"How?" she asked plopping down on the couch, next to him.

He took his time to reply. The fact that that fucking witch make him look like that, so tired and awfully sad, broke her heart.

She was going to strangle her ugly, green neck.

"In the year without you, I did some pretty bad things" he finally says, and her hand goes to his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ariel come to me and, in resume, she asked me to help her to find Eric. But I make her lost her chance because I choose the Jolly over her true love."

He gives her a self-deprecating laugh and he tries to pull away from her, but she holds his hand tighter. He is always her when she need him. Now he needs her and she is not going to turn her back on him.

"Zelena… knew about that." He finally says, intertwining his fingers with hers. "She disguised herself as Ariel and exploited all the guilt that sodded my heart. She… make me swear on the woman I loved to prove her that I wanted to help her. And that's how she cursed me."

He stands up, leaving here alone in the couch. She follows him.

"And… you swear on me?" Emma whispers. She thinks that the beating of her heart mutes her words.

"Does that surprise you?" Killian, replies with a humorless laugh.

"No" she doesn't hesitate. She cannot wait anymore to utter the words, to wait for the right moment. Maybe now he is just cursed, but what if that bitch takes him away from her?

The mere thought makes her throat tighten.

She comes to him, and clutches her fist into his ridiculous and to open seriously, why he bothers to even button down the last ones shirt.

"Because I swear on you, Killian Jones, that I would have done the same". She replies with a shy smile and he pulls her into his arms and it feels like coming home.

His fingers caress her hair while her face is resting in his shoulder. It feels so good being wrapped on him, because he is warm and smells like sea, leather, rum and something spicy that is undoubtedly Killian Jones.

"Bloody Hell" he whispers, kissing the top of her hair and sending shivers through her. "I would give my other hand if that meant I could kiss you right now."

She laughs against his chest, and reluctantly pulls away, to lift both of her hands and cup his face. As she caresses her cheeks his stubble tickles the palms of her hands.

"We will break this curse" she finally says, hands finally resting against his neck. "and then the fun will finally begin."

"You promise?"

"I promise" she replies. "Pinky promise?"

He raises an eyebrow at her and she bursts into laughing.

"Don't tell me you didn't had pinky promises in the Enchanted forest?"

"I don't know what the bloody hell are you talking about, love"

She laughs again, because, seriously, sometimes he looks like puppy when he doesn't understand anything.

She takes his hand in hers, and closes all the fingers except the pinky one, her fingers caressing his knuckles slowly and the expression on his face can only be called fuckstruck.

"You intertwined your pinky like this" she holds his pinky with hers, his hand warm in hers, pulling him slightly closer. "and know you promise and you can break it."

"So, this is sort of an unbinding contract, right, lass? Like a blood pact?"

"More or less, but less dirty"

She smiles at him but the smile slowly disappears as he brings her finger to his lips to give a quick peck and he smiles at her.

God, she want so badly to kiss that sinful smile.

"This is not how you pinky promise" she finally says.

"Well, I think we should change that, don't you think?" he gives her another kiss and fuck.

She has to break this dammed curse as soon as possible.


	2. She never broke his heart

**She never broke his heart; she turned it into a compass that always points him back to her.**

She wakes up to soft snores behind her back, his light breathe raising goose bumps on the back of her neck.

Her lips curve into a soft and shy smile, as she presses her head deeper against her pillow, inhaling the soft smell of him, of them.

Emma raises her head to take a look at her clock on the night stand. It's barely 6 AM, the sun hasn't really come out yet, but the room is starting to fill with the soft light of dawn.

She carefully untangles herself from the sheets and his iron grip on her waist, desperately trying not to wake him. When she shifts away, his arms tighten around her and Killian nudges his face against the curve of her neck, murmuring incoherent things against her skin. She has to press her hand against her mouth to suppress the laughter that threats to scape her lips because of her stupid adorable pirate.

She tries again, but the dammed man won't move a single inch. So she turns around, facing him, and traces her finger tips along the curve of his jaw and his nose. Killian scratches his face and turns around finally freeing her. She leans down and presses a gentle kiss against his cheek.

_Her stupid adorable pirate. _

Emma gets up, putting her underwear and his shirts over her, because it's fucking cold, both scattered around his room at Granny's and she doesn't want to remember how they got there because right now she doesn't want to start it again, but maybe in ten minutes _yes._

She pulls down the lids of the windows, because she is planning to spend the whole morning with Killian and doesn't want anything to disturb them. She doesn't care if the whole town is being sucked into a portal to the netherworld, she needs a free day.

Emma sits beside him in the now darkened room. She watches him sleep, face down on her bed, head buried in the pillows. She looks s young and carefree

Something catches her eye, there is a tattoo in his back. She traces the ink with her fingers right in his shoulder blade, a little bit above where his heart is. It's a beautiful compass, one that look so familiar to her, to them, except one thing, right where the needle is pointing, there isn't a cardinal sing, but her name.

She feels him still under her ministrations. He groans and turns over so that she is looking at her with his big blue a little bit scared blue eyes.

"Good mornin'" he mumbles with a husky voice and accent thick from sleep.

"Good morning" she answers back, a smile in her face. She reaches down to pull away some dark hair from his forehead, ending caressing the scruff of his cheek.

There is a silence between them. Not uncomfortable, but buzzing with something that is yet to come.

She rests her hand over his heart, playing with his chest hair.

"Care to explain?" She asks with an encouraging smile.

He stands up and grasps her hand in his, his thumb caressing her knuckles.

"I made it done a little while the Ariel incident in the year without you." He grows silent as regret settles in. Emma gives him a reassuring squeeze in her shoulder, hand caressing his neck. "I did it to remind myself you were… that you are my reason, my north, my everything."

She looks at him awed, three words trying to make their way across her lips, but it's too soon. So instead she presses her lips to his, trying to convey everything she is feeling in a kiss.

For a second his lips are stiff against her, his body too tense, until his hand makes his way under her shirt his shirt caressing the soft but bruised skin there with a gentle touch, his doing too, but nobody is going to hear her complain.

Soon they fall back on the bed, kisses growing hotter as her hand can stop tracing the raised skin on his back.

He kisses her lips one last time before smirking at her and start traveling kisses down her throat, to the hollow of her breasts before disappearing under the sheets and…

That's when her fucking phone starts to ring.

"Leave it" comes Killian's muffed voice under the covers as he bites the skin on her hips.

"It could be important." She says, between a giggle and a moan.

"Taking care of you is far more important."

"Killian." She replies sternly, even if she is reticent to stop this.

Killian groans and gets his head out of the sheet, strands of black hair sticking everywhere and she can't help but laugh as she reaches for her phone.

"Emma Swan here" she says as she lays down on the bed as her father starts talking about some strange noises that comes out from the barn, Killian throwing his arms around her, nuzzling his nose against her collarbone, her own free hand coming to scratch his scalp. She swears he purrs at her touch thought he isn't going to admit it anytime soon.

He hangs the phone and she sees his ready to jump her bones, so she practically has to roll away from him with a giggle,

"C'mon lover boy, there is a new crisis we need to solve." She says kissing his nose. She stands up, pulling a shirt, this time hers, over her head.

"Can't this bloody town go just ten hours without a crisis?" He groans as he starts to get dressed.

And maybe she laughs at his pout.

And maybe she kisses it away and don't make it to her parent house in another half an hour.


	3. Save the last dance for me

_Killian Jones tries to learn "modern dance"_

_..._

When he asked to the she wolf about the kinds of dances in this realm he didn't expect this.

Still this is even better than those dances he saw when he watches the _tee vee _with Emma and Henry on evenings. How can they even call dancing gridding into each other?

Thought he didn't dare to complain when Emma show him a little demonstration a couple of nights ago at the Rabbit Hole.

Let's say that that was their first and last dance of the night. At least vertically, but not even that. But if he think about that right now he is not going to do so much practice.

He puts the _cee dee_ in the "music contraption", carefully to not to touch the shiny side with his Hook, as Ruby taught him.

He presses the button and then the other button until he finds the song he was searching.

He stands in the position, too similar to the one they taught him centuries ago, and he stars swaying his hip at the rhythm of the man's voice, as he takes steps forward and then back.

He must look ridiculous.

Which he sure does because he hears a familiar laugh behind him that makes his cheeks burn.

When he turns he sees Emma sitting in the stairs that lead to her their bedroom, wearing one of her oversized t-shirts, one who was his a long time ago, and sweat pants.

"I thought you were spending the afternoon with Henry." He says, as calm as the embarrassment can let him.

"And I was. Until my father asked me if he could have a sword lesson with Henry because certain pirate has been monopolizing his time." She says standing up, with a smile still in her lips, walking barefoot until he reaches him. "So I decided to come home and take a nap instead."

_He wants to kill Dave. _

"So," she starts to say again, the music is still playing in the background. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing"

"I imagine that" she says, her hands coming to rest on his chest, smoothing carefully the wrinkles of his shirt, like she does every morning before parting, his jacket, vest and shoes long gone. She crooks her head to the side, the smile never leaving her face, her green eyes shining like stars in the dim light of the twilight that streams through the windows of their apartment. Gods, she is so beautiful. "But why?"

"I wanted to take you to another date, seeing that the last one didn't go that well." he practically bursts out, the light redness of his cheeks turning crimson. Why he even thought this was a good idea? "I thought you may have enjoyed if I took you for dancing, seeing how you enjoyed the ball at our trip to the enchanted forest, but Ruby told me that people doesn't waltz anymore in this realm and I asked her to teach me some of the dances, because you deserve to be courted and wooed all the right and proper ways and…"

She interrupts his rambling pressing a chaste but sweet kiss against his lips as her arms come to wind around his neck and she raises up to her bare toes to kiss him better. He cannot help enveloping her with his arms and press her closer to him, because he will never have enough of her.

He could kiss her, breath her, hug her, make love to her the rest of his life and it never would be enough.

She pulls apart slowly, her forehead resting against his, a shy smile on her lips.

"This is really sweet and adorable, you know?" she whispers, laugh and adoration and he hopes love reflecting in her eyes.

"I'm not sweet" he says with mocked offense, giving her his most brilliant smile. "I'm a dashing and fearsome pirate."

"Of course you are." She says giggling.

Emma pulls away slightly as her hand comes to grasps his while the other rests on his shoulder.

"What are you doing love?" he says, even if he already knows it, but she's been teasing him, and know is his time for revenge.

It works because her cheeks are tinted now of a light pink.

_So bloody beautiful._

"Well, I think it's time you show me what you have learned. Don't you think, captain?"

"It will be my pleasure, love" he replies, dipping her down as the song changes.

"I love this song" she whispers awed, as she pulls her up and collides against his cheek.

He just smiles at her.

They sway at the rhythm of the music, spinning her around as she lets out a hearty laugh, circling around the room, noses brushing occasionally. He even improvises a strange dance step that makes practically double with laughing.

Someway it's even better than that first time they danced on the past. There is no stress or tension due to the possibility of being discovered o screwing up the future. She moves freely and happier without the corset taking out her breath.

Even if he always will held in a special place in his mind how beautiful she looked on those dresses she thinks that right now with wrinkles of laughing, hair messy and all freedom she is the most beautiful creature in all the realms.

…

After three songs and one slow dance, which might be one of his favorites kinds of dance, just hugging each other and sharing little and not so little kisses as the swayed to the soft tunes of the song, they ended up lying on the couch, her sprawled on top of him in the most innocent way, as he plays with her blonde messy curls.

"You know." She says, toying with the handle of the mug on the coffee table – she said that a good day is even better when you have a mug of cocoa in good company. She is right, as always, his bloody brilliant lass,- "this might be one of the best dates I've ever had."

"Oh, so this was a date." He says, half sleep, his hand abandoning her hair to trace patterns over her back. "I thought it was just the preparation of the date."

"Nope, mister" she says, popping up the _pe_. "This was a date with a capital d."

"Then it is the best date I've ever had too." Killian replies, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Well, until I actually take you dancing and having a proper dinner that doesn't involve a snow monster destroying the place where we are eating."

Emma snuggles further into his warm, nearly asleep.

"I'll look after that"

…

At their next date someone set the town on fire.

After they put out the fire they danced under the street light like they didn't have a care in the world.


	4. Oh the warmth in your eyes

**OH THE WARMTH IN YOUR EYES SWEPT ME INTO YOUR ARMS**

She wakes up suddenly as a fit of coughs wrecks her body.

When the cough subsides, she is at first disoriented. The last thing she remembers is starting her car to go and take a look at the town line border and then light and then…

Memories came rushing her like a ton of bricks.

The cold, the feeling of nothingness inside of her, the dark surrounding her, Elsa's frightened voice that sounded so far away…

Then warmth and leather and rum and salt.

They are still shattered, an incoherent mess that makes her head ache.

She needs to find her parents, she needs to find Henry.

She needs to find Killian.

Her room is partially dark, and even if the windows are closed and the curtains drawn, she can still her the ocean lapping against the wormed wood on the docks, the ships rocking against the tide.

She tries to push the blankets away, which takes more effort than usual, maybe because there are too many of them.

The floor is cold as her bare feet touch it and it takes Emma a great effort to stand up without stumbling. She takes the lightest kilt on her bed, her flannel pajama's doing nothing against the cool that chills her to the bone.

She barely makes her into the hallway, her breath labored and _why it's so cold so suddenly?_ When her legs give up and she decides in that moment that the floor looks really comfortable.

But she doesn't get to test that theory because a pair of strong arms hold her steady as they pull her against a warm, strong and solid chest.

Did she said warm?

"Bloody hell, love! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" comes a heavily accented voice that it's oh so familiar.

"Killian?" she whispers, her blurry vision trying to focus on his features. She steadies herself holding into his arms, her head still a little dizzy. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"You don't remember anything, Swan?" he answers her, his voice full of concern.

"I remember nearly being freeze to dead, if that is what you meant. After that everything is a little burred." She whispers, her tone being more harshly than she intended.

She thinks she feels his grip tighten on her.

"When we found you, you were as cold as ice, Emma." He whispers, resting his forehead against hers, his breath making her lips tingle. "Thank to the gods, we could level your temperature, but you got sick. I was out buying you this thing that Dr. Whale told us to give you."

"And my parents?"

"You mother is at Granny's having a chat with the icy queen, let's hope that she doesn't freeze the dinner too. You father is taking care of Henry and Neal."

She sighs relieved, and sinks into his embrace.

"Thanks God that everyone is fine."

When he doesn't answer her, she pulls away, her eyes scanning his face to only find sadness and fear.

"For a moment I thought that you were dead, love. Your eyes were close and you barely moved." He takes a deep breath. "I thought we've lost you."

She smiles faintly at him, his worries making her heart warm, somehow.

"But I'm here right?" she says. "I'm okay and it's all that it matters."

She knows that he want to refute that, that he wants to say something that it will probably scare her because it's too soon. So instead, he kisses her forehead, his lips lingering on her sweaty skin, and even if she wants him to pull away because they are barely in a relationship and doesn't all those magazines tell you that the better way to act is evade seeing each other at your worst in this early in the relationship?

But still it feels nice and she cannot muster the strength to pull away.

"Your fever hasn't kicked out yet, love" he whispers, as he carefully pulls away from her face the tangled mess her that her hair is now.

She nuzzles her face against his warm hand in response. "Actually, I feel quite good."

"Here" he says with a small smile, pulling away from her, magically procuring a glass of water and a pill, or they had been there all along? "Whale says this will make you feel better, love."

She swallows the pill with the glass of water, she didn't realize how dry her throat was until now, and she falls again into Killian's embrace.

"You should go back to sleep, love"

"I don't want to. 'm comfy." She slurs against her boyfriend shirt.

"I'm sorry to differ, love." He says, and she squeals, followed by another fit of coughs, as sneaks his arms under her legs so he can carry her to the bedroom, his hand sneaking at the patch of naked skin where her pajama shirt has ridden up a little. She swings her arms around his shoulders, but they practically fall limp, sleep taking her again as she nudges against his warmth.

…

When she wakes up again, hours later maybe? The blankets nearly covering her head. Her head feels clearer right now, she stills feel a little worn out, but at least she thinks she can sit up properly without nearly passing out.

The room it's dark, the only light being the lonely street lamp that streams through the half lidded window. Falling right into Killian sleeping form.

He is sprawled on the armchair she has in her bedroom (she didn't want to buy it, if you want to sit on a bedroom you sit in the bed, but Henry insisted, because who knows what could happen. It shouldn't be allowed for a teenage boy to keep his puppy face so long). His mouth is half opened, a little bit of drool rolling on his chin, his black hair falling over his eyes, the only defense against the chill of the night is his jacket.

She takes one of her covers and puts it over him, tucking him gently and pressing a kiss against his forehead. He curls further into himself, bringing the blanket closer to him and she cannot help but smile.

Her beautiful adorable dork.

She goes to the kitchen in her little apartment, making a little stop at Henry's doorway, her son sprawled on his bed, covers and pillows everywhere.

She barely has time to set everything she needs when she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"If you wanted anything, you should have waken me up, sweetheart."

"It's okay, I feel better, and you looked really cute." She says with a smile as she feels the kettle.

"I'm not cute, I'm dashing." He replies with mocked offence as his arm sneak around her waist, lips pressing against her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Hot cocoa. Want some too?" She replies and she feels his hand wrap around hers and pulling her away from the kitchen counter with a gentle 'here, let me'" Since when you know how to make hot chocolate?"

"Your son teach me to this afternoon while your slept, Swan." Killian replies as he pulls the kettle away from the stove before it starts making too much noise and wakes Henry up. "He said if I was supposed to take care of you tonight, I should know this, in case of emergency. He was right, the lad. Whipped cream and cinnamon, right?"

She merely nods and she has the warm mug between her cold hands. He smiles at her as he clicks theirs mugs and takes a place next to her, his shoulder brushing against her. He takes a tentative sip as she does the same.

"A penny for your thoughts, love?"

"It's pretty good. Maybe we should put you on cocoa duty more often."

"That's not what I've mean and you know it love, but I'm glad you think like that"

She puts her mug down and finally looks at him, really looks at him. There are dark circles under his eyes, his smile looks tired. There is not the usual joy that lightens up his face.

And then everything clicks into her and she wonders how she could have been so insensitive and stupid.

She wraps her arms around his neck pressing her body flush against him, inhaling his scent as she presses her face against the crook of his neck. He is still for a moment, until both his arms wrap around her and hold her tight.

"I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, love."

"But it is!" she replies back, trying not to scream in hopes to not wake Henry up. "I've always been so worried about my own fears I didn't think about yours!"

He is speechless and she takes her opportunity to keep talking.

"You told me about Liam and Milah, how they dies in your arms, and knowing it I always go and put myself in danger, and oh god, I'm so sorry-"

She is cut by the press of his lips against his and thanks god his arms are around her because her legs suddenly feel like jello, from the kiss or the cold she doesn't know.

"Don't even apologize, love" Killian tells her, once they pull back. "I know how you are, and probably that's what I like more about you."

"Being stubborn as hell?"

"Being so brave and selfless." He whispers, pressing a quick kiss against her red nose. "Just, the next time, let me come with you. Okay?"

She nods and she stand on her tip toes to press a long sweet kiss, against his lips, her hands coming to cradle his face.

"Let's get back to bed?"

She thinks she hears him mutter a simple aye and she pulls her high, making her wrap her legs around him, never looking away from each other's eyes as they make their way, slowly, to her bedroom.

She lets her fall swiftly into the bed.

"Killian…" she starts, but he beats her to it.

"Can I hold you tonight?" he whispers, and her heart breaks a little for this man, this sweet lost man.

"Please." And the words have barely left her tongue when she feels the mattress dip beside her and his arms comes to wrap around her torso, pulling her against him. She holds his stump as he pulls the covers over them and nuzzles her neck with his nose.

She feels the words at the tip of her tongue, but a voice on her head keeps saying_ too soon._

"Good night, my love," he whispers.

"Good night."

She thinks she hears "I love you" as they fall slept.

Maybe isn't too soon after all.


End file.
